


Moonlit conversations

by Constellalune



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: It's not crack or cursed, I swear..I suck st summaries idk what to put lol
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	Moonlit conversations

**Author's Note:**

> NGL I really enjoyed this  
> Like a lot

Kieran sighs as he sits on the bench, the light of the streetlamp shines with an orange light, a contrast to the stars that could barely be seen that night. He slumps against the bench, tilting his neck backwards as he rubs his hands up and down his face. 

He shuts his eyes tight and mutters to himself, “Ah… what a mess.” 

Ever since William got to know him and Lauren were Lune things had gone downhill. Lauren was mad at _him_ for lord alone knows what reason, but William- he was mad at all three of them and rightfully so. Kym had kept it away from him when they were supposed to be working together, Lauren- his very own best friend betraying him and of course, Kieran for obvious reasons. Who could ever like The Purple Hyacinth? 

Things were getting complicated too. With Kym and William knowing, they were at a high risk, and what made it worse was that, there was someone else who knew of Lauren who also got to know about them. Kieran curses and leans forward this time, his elbows resting on his knees as he buries his face in his hands. 

“Dammit, Lauren Sinclair. Damn you. Why does everyone who knows you get to know about us? Why can’t you be a little more careful?” He clicks his tongue against his teeth, “And yet- yet I can’t seem to be angry with you.” 

“Why?” He whispers so softly, even he himself may not have heard it. 

Kieran opens his eyes ever so slightly and to his utter shock, he sees two other pair of feet in front of him. Jerking his head up to see who the uninvited guest was, he meets the face of the blue haired sergeant. She raises an eyebrow at him, “You know, I hear talking to one’s self is one of the first sign of madness.” 

“Bold of you to assume I’m not mad already, sergeant.” 

“What are you doing out here alone?” She asks, as she sits herself down on the pavement, leaning against the streetlamp and looking up at him, “It’s cold tonight, shouldn’t you be heading home?” 

He merely shrugs, too tired to give a proper answer. They sit in silence for a while before he breaks it, “Remind me why you’re here, again? I kind of want to be alone if you didn’t get the hint already.” 

“Oh no, I already figured it out. I’m just here, because, well, I _am_ Kym Ladell. Who wouldn’t want me to be around them?” When he doesn’t say anything she sighs, “William isn’t talking to me either.” 

“Hmm. Kind of makes sense, don’t you think?” 

“I was protecting Lauren. And him.” She glares at him, “He would’ve turned Lauren and you in, and then later start drowning in the guilt and beat himself over it. It would’ve been a lose-lose situation for him but a win for his dad.” 

Kieran doesn’t say anything, and she assumes he wasn’t going to say anything at all but right before she gets up to leave he speaks, “Lauren is lucky. She has people who love and protect her.” 

Kym cocks her head to a side and observes him as he speaks. 

He looks down at his hands and plays with his fingers, “And I’m glad. She needs it. For all the reckless things that idiot does, I’m glad she has people who look out for her.” He pauses, she doesn’t speak either, “I…I wanted—to thank you.” 

He never meets her eyes, but she looks at him in slight shock and he continues, “Thank you for looking out for her. And taking care of her. Thank you for not turning her in.” 

She hums and doesn’t say anything else, but then she stands and makes her way to the bench, "Scoot the butt.",

Kieran rolls his eyes and moves, and she takes a place next to him. She looks at the sky, sitting in the same position he was initially, with her head tilted towards the black canvas. 

“You know, Kieran. If I didn’t know better,” She presses her lips together as if she were contemplating how to word her sentence, and he looks at her, turning his face slightly to her, “If I didn’t know better, I would say you’re in love with her.” 

“I’m sorry, I am _what now?!”_

“You heard me right.” 

He laughs and shakes his head, “No, I don’t love her, Ladell, you’ve got it all wrong.” 

She doesn’t laugh, “You need to stop denying it. I’m pretty sure I’ve got it all right. Have you seen your face when you look at her? Sure, you smile often in the precinct but when you look at her—your eyes light up just at the mere sight of her. Your smile isn’t as forced, it’s natural and real and warm. And the way you speak of her, like she’s the only person in the world who deserves love and happiness.” 

Kym doesn’t say anything for a while and he doesn’t either, only looking down at his hands. She continues, speaking softly this time, “You see it, don’t you?” 

Silence. 

“I don’t know.” He finally says. Kieran holds his chest where his heart lies and massages, “I don’t remember what love feels like.” 

In that moment, when the sergeant looks at him, she realizes how much he’s suffering, each day a part of him dies, but he still lives, he still goes on; he stills burns alive. She notices the dark rings under his eyes, a tiny, barely visible stubble that’s forming on his chin. She sees how hard he’s trying. 

Suddenly, she taps his shoulder and points that one star that shone brilliantly that night, “See that?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s you.” She says. 

Kieran blinks and then frowns, shaking his head, “No. That’s _her._ And I am the darkness around her. She’s the one who’s trying to hard to shine despite her pain, and I am the darkness tainting her world. And she—she’s the one who lights up my world.” 

“I disagree.” Kym says and he raises an eyebrow, and she pauses. Again. She didn’t know why there was so much of silence during this conversation, but she didn’t think too much about it, “Hm. I agree to some extent but you’re not the darkness, Kieran. You’re the moon. You’re independent, you’re all alone. You see that star- you see Lauren? Yeah, there are stars surrounding her. She has her family, she has her friends, her co-workers.” 

She takes in a deep breath before continuing, “But then there’s the moon- you- and you’re all alone and yet, you burn. You shine and whether you have blood on your hands, you are still _human._ ”

Kieran takes a sharp breath in hearing the word ‘human’, and his heart pounds, alive. 

Kym sighs, “And you have been through so much. I’m not an idiot, Kieran. The PS aren’t kind people.” 

He looks away. 

“So—you aren’t the darkness. You are anything but. You have made it so far and, although I did hate you at the beginning, I think, when we look at it right to the end, you and I, Kieran-“

“- we are so much more alike than we think.” 

She taps his hand, and he looks at her, his face sad, and that’s when she realizes, he’s _crying._

Kym can’t help it- she couldn’t, not when she was witnessing this broken, broken boy cry, so she wraps her arms around him, and he tenses in her hold but the moment she caresses his hair, he loosens, slightly. Silent tears drip down his cheeks. 

He speaks, finally, “I’m human?” 

She pulls him away, holding his hand, “Yes. Yes, you are.” 

Kieran looks down again, but she taps him _again_ and this time grins at him, like a fool and pats his head, “Now, now, no need to have such a long face.” 

He manages a small smile, and she claps her hands together and pinches his cheeks, “Yayy! There we have the normal Kieran again.” 

“You’re so weird.” 

“So are you.” She quips, and then stands up grabbing his hand in hers, “Now get home, it’s late.” 

He sighs as he stands, and she jabs his ribs with her elbow, again with her inhumanly large grin, “Heh. Lauren and you had a walk under the moonlight, Will and I—so high time both of us did it too, right?” 

Kieran laughs and facepalms, muttering, “Lord, save me from this woman.” 

She laughs as she pulls him forward, “Oh no, I’m the best friend you could ever have. Of course, apart from Lauren because you’re in looooveee!” 

He hides his face in his hands, a small blush covering his cheeks, “Shut up, Ladell.” 

And the two make their way to their homes, under the moon light, at the stars shone down on them, grinning at the pair, because, _really,_ it _was_ high time they took a walk under the pale moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope they end up being good friends ):


End file.
